peaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Peakworthy Von Masonson
'Basic' A carefree soul who will forever be a child due to a curse, he says and does things that are woefully out of date sometimes, but he is blissfully unaware of this. He has a British accent, and is often engaged in fights with his rival Dichy. He is in love with Ambrose, but is sometime inattentive to her needs and feelings, though when she is in even the slightest amount of danger, he has no problem risking life and limb for her, *Warning: Spoilers Follow In Younger Days: World War II Peaks was a part of a wartime scrap collection effort, but due to none of them knowing his name, he was simply referred to as "The Little One" He gained his cloak here, a gift from Covey. He experienced firsthand some of the combat of world war II, and the trauma he experienced made him slightly withdrawn. Pretense Peaks was cursed by Shaman Younai, and then ran into his brother Isaac and his cousin Minerva. He eventually ran into his brother Sparrow and his master Jentra, who was killed by Younai after she lost a fight with Ambrose over Peaks's affection (though he would have chosen Ambrose regardless of the outcome of the fight). He was released along with Ambrose to go to the heavens, but returned, refusing to pass on until all of his friends and family pass on first. Pretense 2 He had to take on the responsibility of being two of the four carriers of special forces called Corners that were part of a force called Four Corners. The raw power of these corners conflicting with his kinesis caused him great pain and anguish, and he became a darker person. It took Ambrose and Younai fighting over him (again), and seeing the passion with which Ambrose fought for his love to make him see that he didn't have to deal with the pain alone. Minisodes A jovial and carefree spirit, he can often be found trying to escape dates that Ambrose has set up, or messing with Dichy. He has the ability within minisodes to just show up where he pleases, claiming that being "the company's icon" allows him to do so. Apperance Hair Color: Gray-Brown (sometimes referred to as "Masonson Brown" as tis is a common hair color in the family.) Eye Color: Green Height: 2' 4 Weight: Unknown (effected by kinesis) Normal Clothing: Tan shirt, tan shorts, blood red outer cloak, faded brown slip-on shoes, musket carried in a fancy black briefcase, red hat that is somewhat like a fedora but shorter. Four Corners Regalia: Torn red shirt, torn black jeans, metal fabric outer cloak, metal boots made to look like his usual shoes, golden bangles on wrists, short sword kept in a case on his back. Trivia *Because Sidney and Dichy are elves, they will take an immensely long time to die, extending his vow not to pass on by many millions of years. (Though it's more likely that they will die a battle related death than an old age related death, anyhow.) *His multiversial copies are Valleydale Filibuster Ossoman and Plateau Van Ossoman Category:Main Charachters Category:Forever Young Category:Kinesis Weilders